Wanze
Summary Wanze is a member of the CP7 and a cook, specializing in making ramen noodles, introduced as an antagonist in the Enies Lobby arc. He's a man that takes pride in his abilities and appears to be quite confident in them, though he can be a bit dense and short tempered. One of the main attribute to Wanze is that his facial expression seems to never change, even when he claims to be scared, which often lead to the annoyance and irritation of his enemies. As a chef, Wanze specialized in ramen, and can make ramen noodles by eating flour and using his nose hairs to cut it, something everyone who sees this finds utterly disgusting and refuses to eat it. Like other One Piece's characters, Wanze has his own signature laughter style, starting it off with "Sa" (i.e. Sasasasasasa!). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Wanze Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: CP7 Agent, Chef Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Food Manipulation (Ramen), Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and possibly Corrosion Inducement, Resistance to Blunt Force (via Ra-men Uniform). Attack Potency: Town level+ (traded blows with Sanji) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (comparable to Enies Lobby Sanji) Lifting Strength: Class M (able to restrain Sanji). Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (took hits from Sanji) Stamina: High (took many attacks from Sanji and kept fighting even after having his face totally rearranged). Range: Extended melee range with Ramen Armor, up to tens of meters with Ramen Beam Standard Equipment: Bags of flour and rollar skates. He also ultilizes a large poisonous knife that seem to be a bit corrosive. Intelligence: Above average. He is quite analytical, as he was able to figure out the weakness of Sanji’s fighting style (in that immobilizing his legs makes him powerless) after fighting with him for only a few minutes. He tends to act in a whimsical or uncontrolled manner with his ‘dumb’ smile ever so present to mislead his enemies into underestimating him which is a grave mistake, since he is a powerful melee fighting expert with incredible reflexes. He is also a member of the CP7, an intelligence agency working under the employ of the World Government, and considering that he is their "ace", this speak well for his level of intelligence to handle such responsibilities. Weaknesses: His Ra-men Uniform doesn't cover Wanze's head. He oddly becomes dizzy when he sees spirals, such as Sanji's eyebrow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ramen Kenpo: Wanze is an expert in Ramen Kenpo, a martial art that use Ramen to enhance his power. Most of his attacks consists on Wanze putting flour on his mouth to knead it inside of it and extrude it out of his nose as ramen. * Ramen Beam: After putting alloy flour on his mouth Wanze extrudes extra-sharped ramen as needle-like projectiles. He uses this when an enemy gets close to him when using Ra-men Uniform in order to protect his head. * Ramen Kenpo: Noodle Slicer Fire Skates Blades: Wanze uses the friction of his rollers to turn them into fire and attack with them. * Ultimate Ramen Kenpo: Ra-men Uniform: Tempering great amounts of ramen, Wanze can create an armor made of Ramen. This ability lets Wanze to increase the range and Area of Effect of his attacks, on top of being able to trap the opponent between the noodles when it makes contact. This also lessen the effect of blunt force-based attacks since it sinks the enemy on contact. ** Ramen Kenpo: Pork Bone Spank: Wanze throws a punch with his Ra-men Uniform. ** Ramen Kenpo: Soul Man Pasta Press: Wanze jumps in the air and crush the enemy with his Ra-men Uniform. ** Ramen Kenpo: Ramen and Potsticker Combo Super Slap: Wanze claps the opponent with his two large Ramen arms from left and right. ** Ramen Kenpo: Multi-Noodle Spank: Wanze throws great amounts of ramen to trap and hit his enemy at the same time. ** Ramen Kenpo: Thousand Noodle Whip: Wanze uses his arms as whips. ** Ramen Kenpo: Noodle Nail Knockout: Wanze turns his noodle arms to gain piercing tips and attacks the enemy to stab him. * Ramen Kenpo Ougi: Poison Pasta Cutter: Wanze uses a large knife-looking sword covered in extremely deadly poison that will affect the opponent with the slightlest of cuts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto(The Universe)) Naruto's profile (Both 7-C; Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Organic Users Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Characters